Luna's First Date
by Smarty 94
Summary: Luna goes out on her first date with Meek Meerkat and enjoy's herself; but tries to get her father off her trail. Meanwhile; Wreck Gar tries to find his place on Team Silo and goes after Bird Brain who got his hands on Cybertronian technology.
1. Purple Parasite Scarab

Outside the mansion; Meek and some Mobian warthog were walking to the front door.

"So you're now the great Bounty Hunter that stopped that grocery store robbery on Mobius huh?" the warthog said sounding like Justin Long.

Meek chuckled.

"Quite the deductive skills you've got Wart." said Meek.

The warthog known as Wart nodded.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take a detective to figure out that the meteorite that fell to Earth a few minutes ago was some weird alien technology." said Wart.

Meek pulled out what looked like a purple version of the Blue Beetle scarab.

"Oh no, you just know these things." said Meek.

Wart is confused.

"How do you know?" said Wart.

"Stuck on a moon for four years, remember?" said Meek.

Wart did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Wart.

Meek rang the doorbell and the door opened up, revealing Lori on the other side.

"Meek." Lori said before turning to Wart, "Who's the pig?"

Wart became mad.

"You talking to me?" said Wart.

Meek became shocked.

"Uh oh, you called him a pig." said Meek.

"Are you talking to me?" said Wart.

"Shouldn't have done that Lori." said Meek.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!?" yelled Wart.

"Now you're in for it." said Meek.

"THEY CALL ME MISTER PIG!" yelled Wart.

He screamed and charged a shocked Lori before pushing her into a wall and started beating the living daylights out of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lori screamed and ran out of the house in a super sonic speed.

Wart appeared next to Meek and snorted.

"Dumb bitch." said Wart.

Meek looked at the scarab and placed it in his leather jacket and the two walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with Luna.

Luna turned to Wart.

"The great Wart Warthog, I've heard about you." said Luna.

"Private investigator." said Wart.

"I'll bet, I even saw what happened with Lori." said Luna.

Wart chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, that's been a bit of a reacurruing problem with me." said Wart.

The three heard a engine starting sound before seeing Lori driving Ben's car away.

Ben ran out of the mansion in shock.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my car." said Ben.

He started running after his car.

"MY CAR!" yelled Ben.

Meek chuckled.

"That's nothing compared to our encounter with Batman at that meteorite crash site." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

At some type of crater; Batman was sliding down to a meteorite and slowly approached it.

He touched the rock and it fell apart, revealing the purple scarab.

Batman tried to reach for the scarab, but was grabbed by Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit.

"I wouldn't dare if I was you. Could be dangerous." said Meek.

Batman then judo tossed Meek face first onto the ground.

The meerkat spat out a gold tooth.

The meerkat became mad.

"Oh it is on." said Meek.

He shot out two wires onto Batman and he was electrocuted before falling to the ground and turning to Meek.

"I heard you were crazy, but not stupid." said Meek.

Meek's helmet started scanning Batman and showed a picture of the caped crusader and a picture of Bruce Wayne before showing some text's saying 100% match.

Meek became shocked.

"Bruce Wayne?" said Meek.

Batman stood up.

"You peeked." said Batman.

Meek laughed.

"Didn't need to, just scanned you and saw a picture of you outside the costume and saw a 100 percent match." said Meek.

He then picked up the scarab.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I made a promise to someone." said Meek.

He climbed out of the crater to a confused Wart.

"Batman is Bruce Wayne?" said Wart, "I thought so, seeing your parent's killed in front of you at age eight could do things to your mind."

 **End Flashback**

Luna became shocked.

"You had a gold tooth?" said Luna.

Meek pulled out the purple scarab.

"Seriously, I find out the meteorite was an alien scarab and that Batman and Bruce Wayne are the same person, and the big take away is that I have a gold tooth?" said Meek.

"Robin worked with Batman." said Luna.

Meek did some thinking.

"Good point." said Meek.

Luna then noticed something on Meek's arm.

"And Batman now knows who you are." said Luna.

She removed a bat shaped tracking device and showed it to Meek.

The meerkat became shocked.

"What?" said Meek.

A honking sound was heard and Meek went to a window to see Batman standing outside of his Batmobile.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" said Batman.

He got into his Batmobile and drove off.

"At least I've got a transforming and talking motorcycle I take therapy from." said Meek.

Luna picked up the scarab.

"Meteorite huh?" said Luna.

Wart nodded.

"Apparently." said Wart.

Meek took the scarab out of Luna's hands.

"It kind of seems like a Blue Beetle scarab, only it's a different color. Hopefully I can utilize the technology within this thing to create a zord." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"I hear that." said Luna.

Wart inspected the scarab.

"There must be some way of turning this thing on." said Wart.

He tapped the scarab and legs sprouted from it.

The three became shocked and Meek dropped the scarab.

The device climbed up into the back of Luna's shirt and she groaned in pain.

Meek grabbed the loudest Loud sibling.

"Oh god, are you okay?" said Meek.

"Yeah I'm fine, this things just fusing to my spine." said Luna.

Wart chuckled.

"I think I left something on in the oven. I'll catch up with you later." said Wart.

He ran out of the mansion.

Later; Luna was lying down face first on an operating table and Azmuth was inspecting the scarab.

"I don't believe it, a Purple Parasite scarab." said Azmuth.

Meek became confused.

"A what now?" said Meek.

"Purple Parasite scarab, much like the Blue Beetle scarab's, these things attach to a host and allow them to become some type of heroic like being, and give the wearer access to advanced alien technology." said Azmuth.

He then smiled and turned to Luna.

"I believe this will be a good one for you Luna." said Azmuth.

"I hope so, I still have to get a zord." said Luna.

Meek did some thinking and shot a wire from his left gauntlet onto the scarab and sat down next to Luna who sat up.

"Alright, I've got some good zord ideas." said Meek.

He flipped open a screen and a purple version of the White Mighty Morphin Tiger zord appeared on one half, and a purple version of the Jungle Fury Rhino zord appeared on the other half of the screen.

Luna was confused.

"I was thinking of a winged Zord." said Luna. "That way the wings can be a shield and it can have two swords. Plus I want the face of the animal to be in the torso."

Meek closed the screen.

"Alright, we'll discuss this tomorrow night over dinner." said Meek.

Luna became confused.

"Why tomorrow night?" said Luna.

Meek placed a finger on his mouth and opened it up to reveal a missing tooth gap before pulling out his golden tooth.

"I made a last minute dental appointment to get this thing reattached tonight." said Meek.

Everyone nodded at that.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do." said Meek.

He walked out of the room.

His left gauntlet started ringing and he saw that Wart was calling.

He flipped the screen open and saw Wart in some type of office.

"Hello?" said Meek.

"I've got a good one for you pal." Wart said before pulling out a wanted poster of Cameron Kaiser, "Cameron Kaiser, ex billion who was arrested for insurance fraud and endangering tons of lives in a casino that bankrupted him. He escaped prison and is hiding out somewhere in a foreign country."

Lynn Sr who was carrying a basket of laundry overheard everything and started to listen in.

"I've heard of Kaiser, he originally built a medieval aged themed casino called Camelot, but he wound up changing the theme to be based off of Joker called Joker's Wild so that when the place was destroyed, he'd be able to collect the insurance money." said Meek.

"Exactly." said Wart, "He's hiding out in Whitehorse, Canada according to the locals."

"And what's the bounty for?" said Meek.

"Half a million dollars." said Wart.

"Since I'll be going out tomorrow night, I'd better be quick about getting Kaiser back." said Meek.

Wart nodded.

"Understood." said Wart.

Meek pushed the screen down, ending the vid chat.

He walked out of the mansion.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

Back in Azmuth's lab; Luna and Azmuth were looking data on the purple scarab on Luna's back when Lynn Sr walked in.

"Luna." said Lynn Sr.

Luna turned to her father.

"Yeah?" said Luna.

"You're going out with that meerkat you met five days ago right?" said Lynn Sr.

Luna nodded.

"Tomorrow night." said Luna.

"Did he by chance say why he didn't make plans with you tonight?" said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah dad, he needed to get a tooth put back in." said Luna. "Now Azmuth and I are doing something so can you let us be please?"

Lynn Sr is shocked and walked out.

"Ok that Meercat thinks he will date my little girl. He's wrong and I'm gonna have a word with him." He said and walked off.

Outside the mansion; Meek now in his Bounty Hunter outfit was typing stuff down on his left gauntlet when Lynn Sr appeared.

"Hey pal, I need to have a word with you." said Lynn Sr.

"Sorry sir, I've got a white collar criminal who's hiding out in Canada to go after." said Meek.

Lynn Sr became mad.

"No, we're talking now." said Lynn Sr.

Meek pushed a button on his left gautnlet as Lynn Sr touched him and the two instantly appeared in Whitehorse, Canada.

Lynn Sr looked around and became shocked.

"Nice country." said Lynn Sr.

Meek popped open his left gauntlet screen and a beeping red dot on a map appeared.

He then grabbed the old man by the shirt and dragged him off.

"Wait, why're you taking me away?" said Lynn Sr.

"Because now that you're a part of this hunt, I have to make sure that you return home after I get my hands on Kaiser." said Meek.

Lynn Sr is mad.

"Now hold on there you Cat I'm gonna have a word with you and that's final." said the father

Meek then lifted Lynn Sr off the ground.

"Later." said Meek.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"You are surprisingly strong." said Lynn Sr, "Almost stronger then an above average Pikachu."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a Pokemon game battle area; Ash Ketchum was on the bottom side while Red was on the top side.

"Pikachu, I choose you." said Ash.

His own Pikachu appeared.

"Ha, try my Pikachu." said Red.

He tossed a Pokeball and a Pikachu with a Hulk like body appeared.

Ash's Pikachu screamed in fear.

Texts appeared that said 'Foe Pikachu's Intimidate made Pikachu wet itself.'

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"You were saying?" said Meek.

Lynn Sr gulped.

"We'll talk later." said Lynn Sr.

Meek then dropped the man.

"We'll talk after I return Kaiser to Gotham City Police Department." said Meek.

He then walked off.

Lynn Sr is mad and ran off.


	2. Wreck Gar's Problems

With Wreck Gar who was in a garbage truck vehicle form; he was driving down a highway with Long Arm and Cannonball who were in vehicle form in tow.

"YAHOO, THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Wreck Gar.

"Try and be careful Wreck Gar, we're outside of Toon City limits." said Long Arm.

"That is one surprisingly fast garbage truck." said Cannonball.

"I guess but he needs to be more careful." said Long Arm.

Wreck Gar noticed some type of basketball court with tons of people playing basketball.

"That seems interesting." said Wreck Gar.

He drove over to it and turned into his robot mode which now had an Autobot insignia on both his shoulders.

"Can I play?" said Wreck Gar.

Everyone noticed the bot and screamed before running off.

Long Arm and Cannonball saw everything and groaned.

"This won't end well." said Cannonball.

Later at Silo's base; Wreck Gar was being chewed out by Prowl.

"Are you out of your mind, you can't just go exposing yourself like that outside of Toon City." said Prowl, "We follow these rules for a reason."

The Junk Bot gulped.

"Why is it that we can reveal ourselves in this city but not outside?" He asked. "It makes no sense."

"We just have to deal with that rule. Toon City is the only place that won't judge you for who you are." said Prowl.

"He's right, and we've seen our share of issues. Hell one of the recent Samurai Jack episodes ended with that last Daughter of Aku realizing that Jack maybe the real hero after seeing his act of kindness in the end even after how she treated him." said Long Arm.

"You'd think that saving her from a giant monster that swallowed them and getting some acupuncture needles removed would make her see the light, but the tip off was how he treated the ladybug." said Cannonball.

"Plus that monster looked like he could hold a city or a kingdom in there." said Silo who appeared.

Navy appeared.

"There's been an attack at the Egyptian pyramids caused by Hater." said Navy.

Silo became mad.

"We can't let Hater succeed with what he's doing. Long Arm, Cannonball, Prowl, with me." said Silo.

He turned to Wreck Gar.

"Until you can prove yourself to be a valuable asset to our them, you're to stay in Toon City." said Silo.

He and his called out Autobots ran off.

Wreck Gar became shocked and walked off.

Later; he was walking through the streets of Toon City.

"Unbelievable, me useless to the team, I've only been with them for five days, and already I'm useless." said Wreck Gar, "Next thing you know, I'll bring destruction to everything."

He then stepped on a pistachio cart and looked down to a shocked Cavendish and Dakota.

"THE PISTACHIO'S!" yelled Cavendish.

"Look on the bright side, at least it wasn't Milo Murphy who caused the pistachio's to perish." said Dakota.

Cavendish was about to say something when he realized his friend and partner was right.

"You have a point there." said Cavendish and took out a Screen Phone, "Sir we have a problem."

The screen turned on and their boss Mr. Block who was watching TV saw them and is mad.

"What is it? I was watching my soap operas." said Mr. Block.

"The Pistachios are destroyed." said Cavendish.

Mr Block is mad.

"Let me guess this boy you kept telling me about?" He asked.

"Not this time." said Vinnie and took the phone and showed him Wreck Gar, "Him."

"Hi." said Wreck Gar.

Mr. Block is shocked.

"What in god's name is that thing?" said Mr. Block.

"Wreck Gar, the last surviving Junkion in existence." said Wreck Gar.

Mr. Block became confused.

"What the hell's a Junkion?" said Mr. Block.

Wreck Gar smiled.

"Giant robot that can transform, but I've got the skill of self repair." said Wreck Gar.

He removed his left arm and some electricity connected before the arm returned to it's rightful place.

"Nice." said Mr. Block, "Weird, but nice, and I've seen a weird episode of Pokemon in my youth."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a forest in the Alola region; Ash and Mallow were looking at a trial sign.

"So you're just going to give me a trial to get the Grassium Z?" said Ash.

Mallow nodded.

"That's right, complete it and you'll get the Grassium Z." said Mallow.

Ash smiled.

"Oh boy, what do I have to do, get ingredients for something very spicy?" said Ash.

Mallow shook her head.

"Something bitter?" said Ash.

Mallow shook her head.

"Defeat a very powerful Grass type?" Ash said before pulling out a Pokeball and releasing Litten from it who jumped into Ash's arms, "Because I've got the perfect strategy."

Mallow shook her head.

Ash groaned.

"Then what do I have to do?" said Ash.

Litten meowed in agreement.

Mallow giggled.

"I've got a...special trial for you." said Mallow.

She grabbed Ash by the shirt and dragged him off as he dropped Litten.

Then the Pokeball's that contained Rowlet and Rockruff opened up, releasing the two as Pikachu appeared.

Rockruff started barking as subtitles appeared that said 'I'll bet fifty dollars that she'll make out with him.'

Litten looked at his dog friend.

Litten then meowed as subtitles appeared that said 'Why?'

Rockruff barked and sub's appeared that said 'I might have first appeared in episode 2, but I know that there's chemistry between the two since episode 1.'

Later; Ash returned with a Grassium Z in hand.

"Thirteen minutes of making out, and the last two minutes involved finding a special mushroom." said Ash.

Pikachu, Rowlet, and Litten each placed fifty dollars close to Rockruff who snickered like Muttley.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Cavendish, Dakota, and Mr. Block noticed that Wreck Gar was gone.

"Where'd he go?" said Cavendish.

With Wreck Gar; he was lying down next to the mansion hanger as Star was holding a notepad.

"So, tell me what's bothering you." said Star.

Wreck Gar sighed.

"It's been five days already and my team think's I'm useless." said Wreck Gar.

Star nodded and started to scribbling things down.

"Go on." She said.

"Me, Long Arm, and Cannonball were patrolling outside Toon City limits, I saw some type of game going on, it seemed interesting so I go over there to join in." said Wreck Gar.

"Uh huh, I know what it's like to show interest in new things." said Star.

"But the minute I reveal myself, everyone just freaks out and leaves." said Wreck Gar.

Star nodded and continued scribbling down stuff.

We then see she is academically making a picture of Ash with Mallow and Dawn.

"I don't know why it is that I can obey the rule of revealing myself in this city, but nowhere outside of Toon City." said Wreck Gar.

"The Autobots are used to it." said Star.

"It's like saying that Superman can stay in Metropolis as it's protector, but he can't cause billions of dollars in property damage." said Wreck Gar, "You should expect something like that, it's a package deal."

Star did some thinking.

"I think this may have something to do with the fact that you're the last surviving Junkion in existence." said Star.

Wreck Gar became confused.

"Say what?" said Wreck Gar.

"You're the only one of your kind, it's causing you a great deal of stress that you're wanting to find your own place in life." said Star, "That Meek person found his place already as a bounty hunter for hire."

In Canada at a Boston Pizza; Cameron Kaiser was eating a slice of pizza.

"This is some good stuff." said Kaiser.

Suddenly; Meek appeared and aimed one of his blasters at the back of Kaiser's head.

"No sudden movements Kaiser." said Meek, "Put your hands behind your head slowly."

Kaiser who was shocked nodded and slowly put both his hands behind his head.

Meek then pulled out some high tech handcuffs and placed them on Kaiser's wrists.

He then grabbed the ex-billionaire by the collar and dragged him off.

Back at the mansion; Star was still talking to Wreck Gar.

"You should try to prove yourself a very valuable asset to Team Silo." said Star.

Wreck Gar sighed.

"I can't leave the city until that happens." said Wreck Gar.

Star nodded.

"I hear that." said Star.

Wreck Gar stood up and walked off.

In Petropolis; Bird Brain was opening up a crate and as soon as it opened, he saw lots of Cybertronian weapons.

He then laughed.

"This is great. Once my plan come's together no one can stop me." said Bird Brain.

"Who?" asked Owl.

Bird Brain groaned.

"Nobody." said Bird Brain.

"Who?" said Owl.

"No one." said Bird Brain.

"Who?" said Owl.

Bird Brain is mad.

"Why do I even have you as a minion?" He asked and turned to Bat, "Bat kick Owl out."

"Where?" asked Bat.

"I don't care, just as long as it isn't here." said Bird Brain.

He walked off.


	3. The Stalker

The next day at the mansion; Lynn Sr was sitting on a recliner panting from shock as Lori entered and saw everything.

"Do I even want to know?" said Lori.

"That meerkat is insane." said Lynn Sr, "One minute I'm trying to tell him off for spending time with Luna, the next I'm in Canada because he's trying to capture some ex-billionaire."

Lori nodded.

"That is strange." said Lori. "And I once met a Nurse Joy that sounded like a guy."

 **Cutaway Gag**

Inside a Pokemon Center; Lori walked into the center with Greninja.

"Hey, this isn't Disneyland." said Greninja.

"I lied to get you here." said Lori, "Need some help here."

A Nurse Joy at a counter turned to Lori.

"Sure, what do you need?" the Nurse Joy said sounding like a guy.

Lori became shocked and turned pail white before walking off.

Greninja approached the counter and pointed to some type of wound.

"I've got this bad burn going due to a Scalb attack, and it needs to be fixed." said Greninja.

The Nurse Joy became shocked.

"Wait, aren't you disturbed by the fact that I sound very manly?" said Nurse Joy.

"A little, but this burn needs to be taken care of." said Greninja.

Nurse Joy nodded.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Still, you should give this one some time, it only took one conversation with Knuckles, and already you consider him a son in law." said Lori, "And you do like Bobby."

"Yeah well those two were friendly. This Meek on the other hand is the opposite, he's crazy, he's inconsiderate, he's-"Lynn Sr said before being interrupted by Lori who was looking out a window.

"Driving the Batmobile from the 1966 tv series." said Lori.

Lynn Sr became shocked and ran to the window to see that sure enough, Meek who was in a white tuxedo was in the 1966 Batmobile.

Meek honked the horn.

Lynn Sr was still shocked.

"Holy shit." said Lynn Sr, "Those are some nice wheels."

Luna who was in a purple dress walked out of the mansion and got into the Batmobile.

"This thing is rocking." said Luna.

Meek chuckled.

"Thanks, I borrowed Wart's car due to Caddy not being ideal for a first date, she can talk and transform." said Meek, "I figured I'd make this special."

Luna smiled.

"Nice." said Luna.

They then drove off leaving the two Loud's shocked.

"Still think he's inconsiderate, he didn't even bring his motorcycle with him." said Lori.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"Wait, he's got a motorcycle?" said Lynn Sr.

"Yep, it's very special in many ways." said Lori.

"I can see the second date already." said Lynn Sr.

He ran off and drove off in Ben's car.

Ben ran into the living room in shock.

"Great, my car's been stolen again." said Ben.

Meek and Luna were now in the city.

"How's that scarab doing?" said Meek.

Luna smiled.

"Going great." She said.

"Yeah I'll bet." said Meek.

Luna was confused.

"How so?" said Luna.

"That thing's fused to your spine for good until either you fall in battle or it's forcibly removed." said Meek.

"What're the odds of that happening?" said Luna.

The two laughed.

"You know, the strangest thing happened to me when I was about to work and just before getting my gold tooth put back in. Just as I was about to leave, your father wanted to tell me something and he ended up in Canada with me, I don't know what he wanted to talk about, after I finished up the job and brought him back, he didn't say a thing to me." said Meek.

Luna was shocked.

"Seriously?" said Luna.

Meek nodded before smiling, revealing his golden tooth was back in place.

"Yep." said Meek.

He looked at a rear view mirror.

"And he's following us." said Meek.

Luna is confused and saw Ben's car.

"Oh its just my roommate Ben 10.' she said.

Meek chuckled.

"No, I know Ben Tennyson, he doesn't look anything like a middle aged man with brown hair and is constantly wearing a green sweater." said Meek.

Luna looked at the car and sure enough saw her father driving it.

"Okay you're right." said Luna, "Now what?"

"Relax, I've got this." said Meek.

He pushed a button labeled 'Ditch him quick and hide'.

The car started to zip off very fast.

Luna's father is shocked.

"Wow that was fast." said Lynn Sr, "Much more faster then the Flash."

He was then tapped on the shoulder and turned to see the Flash.

"What was that?" said Flash.

Lynn Sr gulped.

Meek continued to drive the 60's Batmobile very fast before pushing another button that caused the vehicle to stop.

He looked behind himself.

"We lost him." said Meek.

Luna smiled.

"I hope so." She said.

"With how fast we were going, odds are it'll be hours until he realizes that we're still in America." said Meek.

He then noticed that they were parked on a cliff.

"And we're here." said Meek.

He stretched his arms up and placed one arm around Luna.

Luna then rested her head on Meek's shoulder.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you get a gold tooth anyways?" said Luna.

Meek chuckled.

"Funny story." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

An eleven year old Meek was walking all over the same moon he was stranded on.

He then noticed a big space like snail and picked it up by the shell, causing it to hide in it's shell.

The meerkat bit down on the shell, but groaned in pain.

He opened up his mouth to see the tooth where his golden tooth was to be broke apart before it fell apart.

Meek walked back to his cave and looked at his reflection to see his missing tooth gap.

He grabbed some type of laser cannon and aimed it at his gap before it shot out a laser that placed a golden tooth in it's place.

Meek smirked and flicked his new golden tooth.

 **End Flashback**

"Wait, why a snail?" said Luna.

"Need to eat to survive." said Meek.

Luna nodded at that

"Least it's better when Kong was eating a Giant Squid." said Luna.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Skull Island; King Kong was roaring and punching the ground.

He then placed his hand in a body of water and pulled out a giant squid.

The ape then started eating the squid.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah I'd be better off with some snails." said Meek, "But I do have good hygiene."

Luna nodded.

"Did you make any dinner reservations?" said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"Yep, at a fancy french restaurant in Metropolis. We don't have to be there for another hour." said Meek.

"So what do we do until then?" said Luna.

Meek did some thinking.

"We could make out." Meek said before pulling out his acoustic guitar, "Or I could play some music, starting with Backstreet Boys I Want it That Way."

Luna smirked.

"The second one." she said.

Meek nodded and started playing his guitar.

Lynn Sr who was still in Ben's car was watching the whole thing and was mad.

"Trying to win her over with something that she can do on her own? This won't suffice." said Lynn Sr.

He was then grabbed by the shirt and tossed out of the car.

The old man saw that Ben as Rath had tossed him out of the car.

Rath started speaking Spanish.

"In English please." said Lynn Sr.

Rath is mad.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING LYNN LOUD SR, FATHER OF TEN DAUGHTERS AND ONE SON, NO ONE STEALS RATH'S CAR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" yelled Rath.

He then pushed on the omnitrix and turned back into Ben before getting into the car.

"The nerve of such people." said Ben, "Also you should get to know Meek instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Says a boy who has a watch that transforms him into different aliens." said Lynn Sr.

"Hey screw you, the only reason I got the original omnitrix was because of a case of relative identity." said Ben, "And I've seen Aku's cat shaped alarm clock."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Aku's home; the shape shifting master of darkness was sleeping in his bed when a pink cat shaped alarm clock changed from 5:59 Am to 6:00 Am and started ringing.

"Wakie wakie pal, time to wake up." the clock said sounding like Mako's take of Aku.

Aku groaned in annoyance.

"I'll keep on going off if you don't wake up. Even if you want to sleep in." said the clock.

Aku punched the clock and it hit a wall before falling apart.

The evil entity sighed in relief.

"Finally, now I can sleep in till nightfall." said Aku.

Laughter is heard.

"Still not broken bitch." said the clock.

Aku groaned.

"Shit." said Aku.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That meerkat is a bad person." said Lynn Sr.

"Really, you stole my car just so you can stolk some guy who you believe is terrible just because he's dating one of your daughters even though you're allowing two other guys to date two of your daughters? That's very hypocritical." said Ben.

He started up his car and drove off.


	4. Hater Faker

With Silo, Long Arm, Cannonball, and Prowl; the four were in vehicle form approaching a pyramid and saw Hater's ship.

"Lord Hater straight ahead." said Prowl.

"Let's hope we can defeat him and not have worst attacks like those Pokémon use." said Solo.

 **Cutaway Gag**

We see a Togepi smoking and smiled.

"This is the stuff." said Togepi.

He then saw a trainer with a Bulbasaur out.

"Oh boy, a Togepi, I don't have one, just weaken it to an extent so that I can capture it." said the trainer, "Use tackle."

"Alright." said Bulbasaur.

It then tackled the Togepi.

Togepi smiled.

"Oh yeah that's the stuff." He said.

The trainer pulled a Ultra Ball out and smiled.

"And now to capture it." said the trainer.

Togepi started clapping.

"Encore, encore, do it again." said Togepi.

Bulbasaur became confused.

"What, you want to see it again? We just wanted to weaken you so that you can be captured." said Bulbasaur, "Your health's in the red."

The Spike Ball Pokémon is mad

"JUST DO IT ASSHOLE!" He shouted.

Bulbasaur shrugged it off and tackled the Togepi, causing it to faint.

In another Pokemon battle; a Kadabra set up a table with three yellow cups in front of a Kanto Rattata.

"Huh?" said Rattata.

Kadabra pulled out a white ball and placed it under one of the cups.

It then moved the cups around very fast before stopping.

"Uh, the right one." said Rattata.

Kadabra pulled up the right cup, only to see no ball under it.

Rattata became confused as birds started going around his head.

"What?" said Rattata.

The Kadabra pulled up the other cups to reveal no balls underneath them.

He then pointed at a cup that had appeared behind the Rattata.

Rattata turned around, only to twist it's neck and fall to the ground.

In another Pokemon battle; a Gastly was looking at a Charizard.

"You think that just because you're more levels then me, you can defeat me? I'm a ghost." said Gastly.

Charizard is burning mad.

The Charizard roared.

Ghastly then looked at Charizard angrily.

"Ha, now you can never escape." said Ghastly.

Charizard then used a very powerful Flame Blast which covered the Ghastly in soot.

"That was nothing." Ghastly said before fainting.

"Dumb shit." said Charizard.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The four Autobots kept on charging towards Hater's ship and saw Hater emerge from the pyramid with gems.

"Cannonball, attack." said Silo.

"I'll stop him, with my heat seaking missile." said Cannonball.

But he wound up shooting a time bomb that attached itself to Hater.

The skeleton noticed the bomb and became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Hater.

The bomb then exploded.

The Autobots turned into their robot modes in shock.

"Oh shit, we just killed Hater." said Cannonball.

Everyone turned to Cannonball.

"What do you mean we? You fired that bomb." said Long Arm.

"YOU GUYS WERE WITH ME!" shouted Cannonball. "THIS IS AS WEIRD AS THAT WORTHLESS TRAINER RUSTY AND HIS BULBASAUR!

 **Cutaway Gag**

A trainer named Rusty was traveling through the Kanto region with a sickly looking Bulbasaur.

"Alright Pikachu 4, we're going to take on every gym in every region and become the champion of every region." said Rusty.

"I'm not a Pikachu, I'm a Bulbasaur. I've told you this countless times." said Bulbasaur.

Rusty laughed.

"Oh Pikachu 4, you always make me laugh." said Rusty.

Bulbasaur started puking.

A female Team Rocket Grunt appeared.

"Alright, I'm here for-"The grunt said before becoming shocked by the sight of Bulbasaur, "OH MY ARCEUS, WHAT THE HELIX IS THAT!?"

Rusty smiled.

"Oh it's my fourth Pikachu." said Rusty.

The Bulbasaur groaned before falling to the ground dead.

"That thing needed to go to a Pokemon Center to be healed up." said the grunt.

Rusty became confused.

"There's a healing place for Pokemon?" said Rusty.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The smoke then cleared up and it was revealed that Hater was a robot and that the ship was a cardboard cutout.

The Autobots became shocked.

"What the?" said Prowl.

Long Arm picked up the robotic head and inspected the wiring.

"Man made wiring. Either Hater is getting smart, or someone is trying to frame him." said Long Arm.

A blue feather fell out of the head.

Cannonball picked up the feather.

"Or we just killed an evil chicken." said Cannonball.

Prowl picked up the feather and scanned it.

"This feather belongs to one Bird Brain." said Prowl.

Cannonball became confused.

"Who's the bird brain?" said Cannonball.

"Not a bird brain, someone named Bird Brain." said Prowl.

Cannonball is confused.

"Who?" said Cannonball.

Prowl groaned and aimed some laser eyes at the ground revealing Bird Brain.

"Bird Brain, a blue bottomed booby from Petropolis. He's got quite a criminal record, some illegal black market deals, a bunch of illegal weaponry ownership charges, and several unpaid parking tickets." said Prowl.

"Not to mention he has some idiot minions." said Long Arm.

Silo turned on his comm link.

"Navy, can you get a fix on Bird Brain's location?" said Silo.

Navy who was operating his computer nodded.

"On it." said Navy.

He did some more work on his computer and saw a beeping dot on the map of the United States of America.

"He's in Petropolis, about to make a business deal with someone named Penguin, AKA Oswald Cobblepot." said Navy.

Everyone is shocked

"Ok that's crazy. More crazy when Parents want to become trainers." said Silo

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Ash Ketchum's room in the Kanto Region; Ash was playing on the Nintendo Switch when his mother entered.

"Alright, I just got laid off at the office, and now I need some advice from you." said Delia Ketchum.

Ash became confused.

"Why?" said Ash.

"You make ten thousand dollars a day and you're only ten years old." said Delia.

"Eleven now." said Ash.

"Pika." Pikachu said in agreement.

"How are you making that much money?" said Delia.

Ash smiled.

"I battle tons of trainers every day." said Ash.

Delia became shocked.

"Wait, these trainers you've encountered during your travels have paid you money just to Pokemon battles?" said Delia.

"Only if I win." said Ash.

Delia nodded.

"Fair enough." said Delia.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Wreck Gar who was eavesdropping on the conversation chuckled.

"Time to prove my worth." said Wreck Gar.

He turned into his vehicle form and drove off.


	5. Date Fail

With Meek and Luna; the two parked in front of a restaurant and got out.

"Nice place." said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"I did a lot of reading." said Meek.

He tossed the keys to a valet.

"Not a scratch on the Batmobile, this belongs to a friend of mine." said Meek.

The Valet nodded.

He got into the car and drove off.

Meek and Luna walked into the restaurant and approached a booth where a worker was standing.

"Reservation for Loud Meerkat." said Meek.

The worker started checking the list and nodded.

"Oh yeah, right this way." said the worker.

He grabbed two menu's and walked the two over to a booth table and they sat down before the menu's were placed on the table.

"Can I start you off with a beverage?" said the worker.

The two looked at the back of their menu's.

"Iced tea." said Meek.

Luna smiled.

"Iced tea." said Luna.

The worker nodded and walked off.

"Such a French lover aren't you?" said Luna.

"I've been doing lots of studying on the different cultures of Earth since I was ten. Do you know what Escargot is?" said Meek.

Luna shook her head.

The same worker appeared with the cups of iced tea and a tray under a dome.

"You're iced tea, and some escargot on the house." said the worker.

He removed the dome, revealing some cooked dead snails.

The waiter then walked off.

"Escargot." said Meek.

Luna noticed the Escargot and poked one of the shells.

"Well, I did say that it'll be better then eating a giant squid." said Luna.

She picked up one of the shells and placed a fork on the snail before eating it.

She smiled.

"Not bad." Luna said.

Meek nodded.

"I know, I'd be damned if someone cooked up some spider's." said Meek.

Lynn Sr and Rita entered the restaurant as well.

"Is there a reason why I'm here?" said Rita.

Her husband looked at her.

"Yes dear there is." said Lynn Sr, "I have a plan."

Rita groaned.

"This better not have anything to do with you trying to prove that Luna's new beau is a terrible person." said Rita.

"It does." said Lynn Sr.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once, give him a chance, he's a great person, just had some sad beginnings is all." said Rita.

Lynn Sr groaned.

"Everyone's been giving me that advice." said Lynn Sr.

Meek saw everything and turned to Luna.

"Don't look now, but your father's here." said Meek, "With the wife."

Luna groaned.

"Can't my father just let us be?" She asked. "I mean what's next a villain attaching?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine, I convinced Batman to stay here and keep watch." said Meek.

Luna did some thinking.

"Fair enough. But what about this whole ordeal?" said Luna.

"I've got an idea." said Meek.

He stood up and snuck into the kitchen.

A waiter walked out of the kitchen with two trays with domes and placed them at a table with Lynn Sr and Rita.

"For the madame..." the waiter said before removing the dome on Rita's side, revealing a pork tenderloin like meal, "Porc a la dijionaise."

He then turned to Lynn Sr.

"For the missure..."The waiter said before removing the dome on Lynn Sr's side, revealing a ticking time bomb, "Steak a la bombe, compliments from the chef."

Meek who was wearing a chef hat peaked out of the kitchen chuckling.

The bomb then exploded in Lynn Sr's face, covering him in soot.

"I'll bet it was that meerkat." said Lynn Sr.

A woman ran into the restaurant shocked.

"A magical turtle is attacking." said the person.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Eh, Batman's got this." said Meek.

Batman came crashing into the building close to Meek.

"Nevermind." said Meek.

Batman stood up and looked at Meek.

"Why didn't you tell me that you fought unpredictable characters?" said Batman.

"Why're you telling me off for unpredictable characters? You fight Joker every chance you get." said Meek.

Batman did some thinking.

"Good point." said Batman, "Now help me out."

Meek held a finger up and walked into a bathroom before a lightning flash was seen and Meek came out in his Bounty Hunter outfit.

"Alright fine." said Meek.

The two ran out of the restaurant and saw Spell Shocker causing tons of destruction.

"Die fools." said Spell Shocker.

Meek became shocked and his shades visored up, revealing his shocked eyes.

"Shouldn't he be dead?" said Meek, "Star Butterfly did say that she killed Spell Shocker."

Luna who walked out of the restaurant saw everything.

"I know." said Luna, "How is he alive?"

"Wizards do have backup plans." said Batman.

Meek chuckled as his shades visored down.

"This should be easier then that Kryptonian I killed on Mobius." said Meek.

Batman became shocked.

"You killed a Kryptonian?" said Batman.

"Well it was mostly in self defense, after some use of Green Kryptonite, a Gold Kryptonite ring, and running him through with my light saber when he was charging me, he finally went down." said Meek, "We don't have time for this, there's a magical turtle on the loose."

Batman nodded and ran off.

Suddenly; a purple version of the Batman The Brave and the Bold version of the Blue Beetle armor, but in a more female like manner surrounded Luna.

The loudest Loud looked at herself as well as Meek.

"I don't know if the Blue Beetle is here as well, but damn that looks good." said Meek.

Luna smiled.

"This is nice." said Luna, "Just call me the Purple Parasite."

Meek nodded and pulled out his blasters.

He started shooting at Spell Shocker who deflected the attacks but failed to notice a Batarang latch onto his shell.

The Batarang started beeping very fast before exploding.

The smoke cleared off, revealing Spell Shocker was still alive.

"Dumb asses." said Spell Shocker.

He then fired a blast from his staff at an exiting Lynn Sr and Rita.

But Meek fired a net attached to a rope at the two from his right hand gauntlet and threw it on the top of a light pole, wrapping the two up.

"I knew that guy was crazy." said Lynn Sr.

Rita groaned.

"Seriously, he just saved our asses and you still think he's a bad person?" said Rita.

"HE GOT OUR DAUGHTER THAT ALIEN THING ON HER!" Lynn Sr shouted angry.

Spell Shocker became shocked.

"Seriously, this is happening right now?" said Spell Shocker, "Screw it, I'll be back next week, I'm missing out on episodes of Days of our Lives."

He walked off.

Meek groaned as his helmet disappeared.

"Okay, this is as much as I'm going to take. Just because something attached to someone's spine, it doesn't make me a bad person. Look at yourself, you stole a teenager's car without permission and you're carrying a meerkat taser." said Meek.

Everyone is shocked by that and looked at the father.

"Stole someone's car and carrying a taser huh?" said Batman, "That's very hypocritical to call someone a bad person when you've done tons of bad things."

"Your own baby knows what kind of a person I am, and she's not even potty trained yet." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

Two days ago; Meek was in the kitchen bottle feeding Lily.

"Yeah, I lost my parents at the age of four, was adopted by a bounty hunter at five years old, and I was abandoned on a moon at the age of eleven for four years before returning to civilization and taking on a business deal with my friend Wart who works as a PI. We do detective work, but I capture the criminals. You don't want to be anything like me when you grow up." said Meek.

He stopped feeding Lily who burped.

Meek chuckled and patted Lily's back.

"Such a good girl." said Meek.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Lincoln was watching Sing and sat down on the couch with him.

"I don't know how, but I seem to have a knack for this." said Meek.

Lincoln turned to Meek and smiled as he took his baby sister.

"You do and Lily can tell." He said.

Lily yawned before falling asleep.

 **End Flashback**

"Wait, you took care of Lily?" said Lynn Sr.

Batman looked at Lynn Sr.

"Really, that's the big take away from what all he said? He just said to telling your baby about his history, and that he took care of a baby is a big takeaway?" said Batman.

Meek fired a red laser from his left gauntlet that cut the net, causing Lynn Sr to fall to the ground and his wife to fall on top of him.

The meerkat then tossed a file close to the middle aged man.

"You should consider becoming a cop so that you don't judge people anymore." said Meek.

He and Luna lost their armor just before the same valet appeared with the Batmobile and gave Meek the keys.

Meek and Luna got into the car before the meerkat started it and drove off.

Lynn Sr grabbed the file and opened it up to see the newspaper article on Meek's parents dying in a car accident and an adoption form signed by Seeker and one signed by Badger.

He became shocked.

"Oh my god." said Lynn Sr.

Rita became confused.

"Wait, why didn't Batman react to Meek and Luna revealing who they are?" said Rita.

"I had the meerkat figured out yesterday, and I would have figured your daughter out sooner or later." said Batman.


	6. Wreck Gar's Use

At Petropolis; The Penguin walked into an alleyway and approached Bird Brain.

"You got it?" said Penguin.

Bird Brain pulled out what looked like the third Live Action film version of Megatron's Fusion cannon.

"Yep." said Bird Brain.

Penguin snickered.

"Good, how much?" said Penguin.

Outside the alleyway; Wreck Gar, Strongarm, and Smokescreen who were in vehicle form kept watch over everything.

"Question, is there a reason we're here even though you're to stay in Toon City until you prove your worth?" said Strongarm.

"By Silo's orders, I'm to stay in Toon City, so I figured I'd bring two members of the Bee Team with me to stop this deal from happening and to get those weapons out of Bird Brain's arms." said Wreck Gar.

"That still seem's pretty idiotic in my opinion." said Smokescreen.

"Shh, the deal's being made." said Wreck Gar.

Penguin walked out of the alley carrying the blaster.

"Light him up." said Wreck Gar.

Strongarm turned on her sirens.

The two bird themed villains are shocked.

"Crap, the cops." said Penguin.

The vehicle formed aliens drove in front of the two.

Inside of Strongarm; Beast Boy grabbed a microphone.

" _You're all under arrest for possessing illegal weaponry._ " Beast Boy said into the microphone.

Bird Brain is mad.

"Shut up you asshole." He said.

Penguin shot a round from his new weapon at Wreck Gar who then fell apart.

"Yes, the deal was worth it." said Penguin.

He laughs.

"I better not shoot a rare bird. Like that weird Pokémon episode." said Penguin.

 **Cutaway Gag**

A child was showing his parents about Pokémon training.

"Okay, this is route one of the Sinnoh region, chances are you'll only find a Bidoof or a Starly." said the trainer.

He then sent out a Starly.

"Now what's this?" said the trainer.

"A Pikachu." said the mother.

The trainer groaned.

"Seriously, I just said it's name a few seconds ago." said the trainer.

He recalled the Starly and sent out a Bidoof.

"What's this?" said the trainer.

"A Pikachu." said the father.

The trainer groaned before recalling the Bidoof and sending out a Pikachu.

"How about this?" said the trainer.

"A Digimon?" both parents said.

The trainer groaned once more before a Ho-oh appeared.

The trainer became shocked.

"My god, a Ho-Oh, I've dreamt of this day." said the trainer.

He then pulled out a Master Ball.

The Father saw the Phoenix.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled the father.

He pulled out a pump action shot gun and shot the bird two times before it fell on the ground dead.

The trainer became shocked.

"The hell Dad, I was about to capture that thing with a rare Pokeball that can't fail to capture anything." said the trainer.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Wreck Gar then started repairing himself into vehicle form.

The two bird villains became shocked.

"That's not possible." said Bird Brain.

"Agreed." said Penguin.

Wreck Gar finished up repairing himself.

Beast Boy stuck his head out of Strongarm.

"That garbage truck is special." said Beast Boy.

A turret appeared from Wreck Gar's hood and shot all the other Cybertronian weapons, destroying them.

The birds became shocked.

"Not the weapons, I was close to paying off my mortgage." said Bird Brain.

Wreck Gar then shot a net over the two villains.

"The mortgage will have to wait." said Wreck Gar.

Bird Brain is mad.

"OWL SEND ME MY ROBOT!" He shouted.

Owl became confused.

"Who?" said Owl.

He was then shot by a laser blast and turned into a rotisserie owl.

Bird Brain became shocked.

"OWL NO!" yelled Bird Brain, "Eh, should I be upset about this?"

He then sights.

"BAT SEND MY ROBOT!" He shouted.

Bat pressed a Button and a Bigger metal version of Bird Brain appeared.

Bird Brain is shocked.

"Huh I'm surprised that he didn't say where." said The Blue Bird.

He climbed out of the net and into the robot before it activated.

"Hey, what about me?" said Penguin.

Beast Boy in T-Rex form ate Penguin.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Penguin.

Bird Brain pressed a button and a Penguin robot appeared and punched Beast Boy sending Penguin out.

Penguin smirked and got in the robot.

"This is more ike it." said Penguin.

"Aw shit." said Beast Boy.

The bot's became shocked.

"Since when did you start talking in animal form?" said Smokescreen.

Beast Boy opened his mouth but became confused.

"How did I Kronk?" said Beast Boy.

Kronk who was in the area as well was just as confused.

"Well you got me." Kronk said before pulling down a screen with a picture of the comic book, Teen Titans Go, and DC Animated Films version's of Beast Boy, "By all accounts, this doesn't make any sense."

Everyone is shocked.

"Okay I'm a little disturbed by all this." said Strongarm.

"I'm still disturbed by the Scottsman being back as a ghost." said Smokescreen, "Also wonder how else he could have wound up a ghost stuck on Earth if he didn't have a magic sword of his own."

 **Cutaway Gag**

At the gate's of heaven; the Scottsman was steaming mad at some guy.

"What do you mean you won't let me into heaven? And what have you done with Saint Peter?" said the Scottsman.

"Dude, the minute he heard that you were coming here, he paid me twenty dollars to not let you in." said the gatekeeper.

"And you took the small fee?" said the Scottsman.

"I've got a family to feed and an ankle monitor on my leg." said the gatekeeper.

The Scottsman scoffed.

"I think you only took the job because you're a ninny pinny baby. You're afraid of God's wrath so you wound up under house arrest due to being such a pussy, I couldn't even get into Hell because I could make Satan seem like a big dumbass with horns on his head and is constantly farting fire. Now either you let me into heaven so that I can be with my wife, or I'll give your supervisor an earful on how bad a worker you are." said the Scottsman.

The gatekeeper groaned and pushed a button labeled 'reject'.

Later; the ghost of the Scottsman was on Earth talking to all of his daughters.

"And that is why I was never in any nightclubs ever." said the Scottsman.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"What exactly was with that green horseman anyways?" said Beast Boy, "That's what I want to know."

Everyone nodded.

"So what now?" said Strongarm.

"Screw it, might as well break protocal." said Wreck Gar.

The three vehicle's turned into their robot modes.

Bird Brain and Penguin became shocked.

"Cybertronians?" said Bird Brain.

"Correction, the garbage truck is a Junkion." said Smokescreen.

Bird Brain is shocked.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED ALL OF THEM!" He shouted

Wreck Gar became shocked.

"Wait, you killed off my entire species?" said Wreck Gar, "I was under the impression that Megatron wiped them all out."

Bird Brain laughed.

"It was all staged by me twenty years ago." said Bird Brain.

Wreck Gar did some thinking.

"So that's why I can't remember my original name." said Wreck Gar.

"Nope, Junkion's are just scientifically stupid." said Bird Brain.

Wreck Gar pulled out his tonfa's and turned them on before slashing off both arms of the big robots.

"Oh come on." said Penguin.

The bots then fell apart and the two villains crawled out of their bots.

"This sucks." said Bird Brain.

The two then passed out.

Silo, Long Arm, Cannonball, and Prowl appeared in vehicle form.

The four Autobots turned into their robot modes in shock.

"What gives?" said Cannonball.

Wreck Gar turned to the four.

"This was all my idea. I stopped Bird Brain and Penguin, but I did follow protocal to an extent." said Wreck Gar.

His friends are shocked.

"Wait, you of all Autobots actually followed protocal?" said Prowl.

Wreck Gar nodded.

"Yep." said Wreck Gar.

He then sighed.

"Being the last of my kind is stressing me out, I just wanted to find my place on Team Silo, so I decided to capture Bird Brain on my own." said Wreck Gar, "But I wound up bringing two member's of the Bee Team with."

He then sat down sad.

"I'm not to sure I even have a place on the team." said Wreck Gar.

Silo sat down.

"Everyone's got a place on a team, just need to figure it out." said Silo, "As of now, you're on active duty."

Wreck Gar smiled and stood up.

"I am Wreck Gar, I'm now on active duty." said Wreck Gar.

Everyone just stared at him.

"I preferred the bit where it ended with him saying I dare to be stupid." said Smokescreen.

"Same here." said Long Arm.


	7. Lynn Sr's Apology

Inside an apartment similar to a 1930's detective office; Wart was relaxing on a couch watching Imaginary Mary when a knocking was heard at his door.

"Who could that be?" said Wart.

He went to the door and opened the door to see Meek and Luna.

"You better have a good one for me this time." said Meek.

Wart chuckled.

"So it went that bad?" said Wart, "Overprotective father followed you around due to believing that the guy is a bad person?"

Luna turned to Wart.

"You have no idea." said Luna.

"Actually, I do." said Wart.

He turned to a fax machine which started printing a wanted poster of some African American man.

The printing stopped and Wart pulled the paper out of the fax machine.

"Here we go, one Ubaldo Manchester; wanted for fleeing the country after pulling off a Wire Scam." said Wart.

"Wire scam huh? I'm familiar with that kind of stuff, it's when someone claims to have advanced knowledge of who'll win in a horse race, and eventually the target winds up losing all his or her money. Quite popular in the 20th century on this planet." said Meek.

Luna is shocked.

"Really?" said Luna.

"Yep, I've seen tons of crime related films." said Meek.

Lynn Sr entered the room.

"We need to talk." said Lynn Sr.

"Wow, couldn't have done that after I captured Kaiser?" said Meek.

He started to walk off.

"Wait." said Lynn Sr.

Meek stopped in his tracks.

"I just want you to know that you were right about calling me out like how you did, I wouldn't forgive myself either." Lynn Sr said before he started crying, "I really was an judgmental and inconsiderate jerk."

Meek just stood with his back turned.

" _I really was a judgmental and inconsiderate jerk._ " Lynn Sr's voice said from somewhere else.

The middle aged man became confused.

Meek held up his right arm to reveal his right gauntlet and pushed a rewind shaped button before taking his finger off of it.

" _I really was a judgmental and inconsiderate jerk._ " Lynn Sr's voice said from the gauntlet.

Meek then pushed the stop button and turned around with a smirk.

"Don't worry, we'll talk about this after Luna and I get our hands on a wire scam operator." said Meek.

The Loud a father is shocked and mad.

"NO WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He shouted as his face became red as krypton's sun.

Meek then aimed his right hand at Lynn Sr and shot some wires onto him before the man was electrocuted and passed out.

"Huh, guess I really am a bad and crazy meerkat." said Meek.

He then thought of something.

"Oh yeah, and the zord idea." said Meek.

He removed the wires from the passed out middle aged man and dug down the back of Luna's shirt and attached the wires to her scarab.

"I now have an idea for a winged zord. All I did was add wings to that tiger zord idea I showed you." said Meek.

Luna is shocked.

"How about a Dragonfly Zord?" She asked.

Meek did some thinking.

"That'll work to." said Meek.

"I still don't get how he found out where we were this time?" said Luna.

Meek pulled out a bat shaped tracking device.

"Call it a hunch." said Meek.

Luna became confused.

"How does Batman do it?" said Luna.

Batman poked his head in the room.

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" Batman yelled before leaving the room.

"At least no one said 'Martha' before he left the room." said Meek.

Batman poked his head in the room.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME!?" said Batman.

Everyone looked at Meek angrily.

"Seriously, get upset when I say the name of someone's mother, and nothing when I zap someone's father?" said Meek.

At the mansion hanger; Wreck Gar was relaxing at Star was supposedly taking nots.

"I've been doing better last few hours this time." said Wreck Gar.

Star nodded and drew a ugly picture of her mother.

"I managed to prove my worth to Team Silo by capturing Bird Brain and Penguin." said Wreck Gar.

Star nodded and continued to draw her mother.

"Long Arm even found good use for me." said Wreck Gar.

 **Flashback**

One and a half hours ago; Wreck Gar attached a time bomb to Wreck Gar.

"Ready?" said Long Arm.

Wreck Gar nodded.

The bomb struck twelve and exploded, causing Wreck Gar to fall apart before reattaching himself.

"That stung a lot." said Wreck Gar.

 **End Flashback**

Wreck Gar sighed.

"Yep, life is really starting to look my way." said Wreck Gar.

He then got mad.

"And I don't want it to be." said the Junk Bot.

Star became confused.

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" said Star.

"No, not really." said Wreck Gar.


End file.
